


First Kiss

by willowwing



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band), K-pop
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:29:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3085613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwing/pseuds/willowwing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A first kiss never loses its intensity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

Yoochun breathed in, the air warm and moist and smelling of nothing but Jae. He could feel Jae’s breath on his neck, the brush of his lips as they moved and he wanted to taste them. He wanted to see if their mouths fit together the way their bodies did. He wanted it so much that it stole his breath, overwhelming even the need to come. Turning he found Jae’s lips, already right there, open, wet, and oh so sweet.

 

Jae bit Yoochun’s bottom lip as if trying to keep from losing his mouth as they exploded in orgasm. Yoochun helped, anchoring them together, his hands clutching the sides of Jae’s face, and his tongue plunging deep as his hips drove harder and faster. Jae whimpered, his hands clutching Yoochun’s forearms.

 

The world shattered into a thousand shards of light and feeling so intense, he ached.

 

The kiss lasted long past the ebb of their orgasm. When it finally slowed to lazy, lingering pulls, Yoochun opened his eyes to find Jae already looking at him, lips red and swollen, cheeks flushed.

 

“Is this a dream?” Jae whispered.

 

“Yes.” There was no other answer. Only truth could be spoken in a moment like this.

 

A flash of doubt darkened Jae’s eyes. “Will I have it again?”

 

Yoochun smiled. “In America there is a saying when life is perfect. It’s called _living the dream._ ”

 

Jae tackled Yoochun onto his back, carelessly pushing at the damp boxers until they were out of his way. “I’m not ready to wake up yet.”

 

Yoochun groaned and arched up into Jae’s first thrust... to find a frustrating lack of heat and weight.

 

“Fuck!” Yoochun rolled over in his empty bed, his hand sliding between the cool, soft sheets on the empty side of the bed to find his phone. Without opening his eyes, he dialed Jaejoong. When Jae’s chipper voice answered mid-laugh, obviously already on the set from the cacophony of noise behind him, Yoochun grumbled, “Fuck you.”

 

“Now?” Jae answered. Yoochun could see the smile and quirked eyebrow.

 

“I dreamt about our first kiss again.”

 

“Ahh...” Jae’s voice dropped to a seductive purr, the noise behind him lessening as he walked away from the crowds. “Wish I was there.”

 

“Me, too.”

 

“Promise you won’t sign on for another drama until I finish this one?”

 

“Deal if you promise there will be no running around Busan in your boxers in this drama.”

 

“Liked that did you?”

 

“Me and half the world.” He heard someone call for Jae in the background.

 

“Think of me and take care of your problem.”

 

Yoochun stretched. “The dream did that, but I definitely need a shower.  Why don’t you think of that and see if you can film without a hard-on.” He chuckled.

 

“Think of the ratings.”

 

“Fucker." Yoochun laughed. "Go work.”

 

“Love you.”

 

“Love you too.”


End file.
